half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Aperture Science Weighted Storage Cube
The Aperture Science Weighted Storage Cube, along with its Weighted Companion Cube variant, is the most common and basic testing element in Portal and Portal 2. It is used throughout the testing courses of the Aperture Science Enrichment Center. Overview The Weighted Storage Cube is a device used for solving cube-and-button based puzzles in the various Test Chambers found throughout the Enrichment Center. In Portal and the Single Player campaign of Portal 2, Weighted Storage Cubes are to be placed on a Super Button to allow Test Subjects to advance. In the cooperative campaign of Portal 2, the Weighted Storage Cubes are to be placed on Cube Buttons. Weighted Storage Cubes appear either via an Aperture Science Vital Apparatus Vent or are already in a test chamber. It can be picked up by using the "use" key and can also be taken through portals. The Weighted Storage Cube can also be used as a makeshift weapon against an Aperture Science Sentry Turret by dropping it on the Sentry Gun from a Portal, or as a makeshift shield to block turret fire and energy pellets. Like most objects, the Weighted Storage Cube will disintegrate upon touching an Aperture Science Material Emancipation Grill. In Portal 2, the cubes have a circular blue light on each side, and when left on a button it changes to a yellow light. They are also notably smaller in size than in Portal. The Weighted Companion Cube in Portal 2 bears a resemblance to the standard Cubes, their only difference is that they have a heart on each face of the Cube and emit a pink light. A special type of Storage Cube, the Weighted Companion Cube appears in both Portal and Portal 2. It is identical to the regular Weighted Storage Cube in both games, except that it has a heart where the Aperture Science logo would be. At the end of the Test Chamber 17 in Portal, the player is forced to throw it into an Aperture Science Emergency Intelligence Incinerator. Narrative provided by GLaDOS and Doug Rattmann suggests that the Companion Cube is designed to test emotional stress by having subjects develop affection for it before being forced to destroy it. In Portal 2's second chapter Test Chamber 07, GLaDOS reveals that there are warehouses full of Weighted Companion Cubes shortly after disintegrating two of them. She also contradicts her statements from the first game, openly stating that they are sentient. As the Material Emancipation Grill for that chamber is not functioning, Chell can remove the companion cube from that chamber (earning the player the "Preservation of Mass" achievement/trophy), only to have GLaDOS destroy it herself shortly before reaching the elevator. It is unknown whether the Companion Cube can communicate openly in any way. Although generally the Cube actually talking seems to be a sign of madness, if the "Preservation of Mass" achievement is earned, GLaDOS claims the Cube was about to say "I love you," and in Portal 2, you can hear music emanating from the Cube when being in close proximity to it (which foreshadows the Turret Opera). This tune can be heard in "Love as a Construct" from the official soundtrack. Twentieth century prototypes of the Storage Cubes were seen in the old condemned parts of the Aperture Science Innovators test chambers, where they also served a similar purpose for weighing down buttons. These cubes can react to the Mobility Gels, as well. It is unknown if the early cubes were simple crates with nothing inside, or if they were actually weighed down to help push down and hold in place the early Aperture Science Super Buttons. These cubes also appear to be made of wood, held together by staples. No analogue of the Companion Cubes appear. Behind the scenes * The Weighted Companion Cube was invented because playtesters often failed to realize that the puzzle required you to take the cube with you, so they made it unique and more noticeable, and had GLaDOS put a great deal of emphasis on it in her voiceover. * A Weighted Companion Cube plush and fuzzies are available to purchase online at Valve online.Weighted Companion Cube Plush at the Steam store.Weighted Companion Cube Fuzzies at the Steam store. * When the Companion Cube is dropped into the incinerator at the end of Test Chamber 17, it will re-spawn in the Vital Apparatus Vent at the beginning of the chamber, though at that point the player is no longer capable of returning to that spot. * A Companion Cube prop can be unlocked for Xbox Live avatars by completing the Portal 2 Single Player campaign. * The teaser trailer version of GLaDOS' Incinerator Room features the burned Companion Cube. *The Companion Cubes seem to replace Storage Cubes in the Aperture Investment videos. Trivia * The Companion Cube from Portal is implied to have never been completely incinerated during the ending sequence of Portal 2. This is noted by the amount of burns marks it has sustained, also implied from statistics of the Portal Gun which can endure temperatures of up to 4000 kelvin, that subsequent Aperture products are also able to. In addition, the Companion Cube in Portal 2 sports a new design, but the cube in the ending sequence is the Portal design. * In Portal 2, when held, the Companion Cube causes the game to play a type of tune or chime specific to it, much like how certain music plays during the activation or use of certain testing elements of functioning Aperture Science technology (e.g. Aerial Faith Plate). The tune is a loop that foreshadows the upcoming Turret Opera at the end of the campaign. *In the Xbox 360 game Fable III, a crate with a heart painted on each of its sides can be found in one of the game's dungeons, being worshipped by a creature called a Hobbe. On the table next to the cell in which the Hobbe is being kept, there is also a Cake. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 there is an unlockable title called "Companion Crate" on hearts background, most likely referring to Portal. Achievements Gallery Portal Pre-release File:Portalgun beta.jpg|Early screenshot of ASHPD with a cube in the back of Test Chamber 13. File:Orientation Video 1 all testing elements.jpg|Weighted Storage Cube as seen in Orientation Video no. 1. Retail File:Weighted Storage Cube.jpg|Weighted Storage Cube. File:Weighted Companion Cube.jpg|Weighted Companion Cube. File:Sphere cube.jpg|Weighted Storage Ball, the model of which is shared with that of the simplified Personality Core. File:Cube first.jpg|Introducing the Companion Cube in Test Chamber 17. File:Testchmb 04.jpg File:Testchmb 05.jpg File:Testchmb09.jpg File:Testchmb13.jpg File:Testchmb12.jpg File:Testchmb17.jpg File:Cube love.png|Weighted Companion Cube icon. File:Signage overlay boxhurt.png|Test chamber warning symbol for falling storage cubes. File:Portal kill companioncube.png|Fratricide achievement icon. File:Aperture Science cube.svg|Aperture logo as it appears on a normal Weighted Storage Cube File:Cube heart.svg|Heart logo as it appears on the Weighted Companion Cube Portal 2 Retail File:sp a4 finale40007.jpg|Chell's original Companion Cube from Portal, as seen at the end of Portal 2. File:Companion Cube p2.png|New Companion Cube as seen in Portal 2. File:P2 companion cube button.png|New Companion Cube's skin when placed on a button. File:Weighted Storage Cube p2.png|New Weighted Storage Cube as seen in Portal 2. File:Cube blue dirty p2.png|Ditto, dirty. File:P2 storage cube button.png|New Weighted Storage Cube's skin when placed on a button. File:Cube yellow dirty p2.png|Ditto, dirty. File:P2 cube antique.png|20th century version. List of appearances * Portal * ApertureScience.com * Portal: First Slice * Portal: Still Alive * ''Portal'' ARG * ''PotatoFoolsDay'' ARG * Portal 2: Lab Rat * Portal 2 * The Final Hours of Portal 2 See also * Weighted Pivot Cube * Edgeless Safety Cube * Cube Button * Edgeless Safety Cube Receptacle * 1500 Megawatt Super Button References Category:Portal Category:Aperture Science technology Category:Portal 2 Category:Aperture Science testing elements Category:Scott Klintworth designs Category:Portal 2: Lab Rat Category:Aperture Science cubes